Comment Ryûichi a rencontré Kumagorô
by Chawia
Summary: ... ou l'inverse? Petite histoire sans prétention aucune écrite à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël.


**Crédits** : Ryûichi et Kumagorô appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je prends la responsabilité de tous les autres!

* * *

Des nuages d'un gris de fer plombaient le ciel de Tôkyô en cette fin d'après-midi et la pluie tombait à verse depuis des heures, ruisselant le long des caniveaux. Une jeune femme, petite et mince, marchait d'un pas rapide le long des rues, abritée sous un grand parapluie vert. Le jeune garçon qu'elle tenait par la main, et qui portait un imperméable jaune, s'amusait à sauter dans les flaques mais la femme était si absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne paraissait pas s'en apercevoir.

Dans sa tête repassait en boucle la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec l'institutrice de son fils.

_« Comprenez-moi, madame Sakuma, je ne suis pas en train de vous accuser de quoi que ce soit, mais il faut vous rendre à l'évidence : Ryûichi a un problème. »_

_Chikako Sakuma lança un coup d'œil au petit garçon brun qui dessinait à l'autre bout de la salle ; en dépit de son application, le résultat était loin d'être convaincant._

_« Si vous parlez de ses difficultés à écrire correctement, je… »_

_Son interlocutrice l'interrompit d'un geste de la tête._

_« Il n'y a malheureusement pas que cela. Ryûichi est un enfant très agréable, là n'est pas le problème, mais il est très imprévisible. Il a beaucoup de mal à se concentrer en classe, et j'ai l'impression qu'il a parfois des difficultés à comprendre les consignes qu'on lui donne. »_

_Chikako lança à nouveau un regard à son fils. Elle avait bien conscience que Ryûichi avait du mal à suivre en classe, bien qu'il soit loin d'être idiot, mais elle était incapable de déterminer pourquoi. L'institutrice l'avait convoquée pour lui parler de ce problème, mais depuis le début de l'entrevue la jeune femme avait le sentiment qu'elle tentait surtout de lui faire comprendre que le garçon était, en quelque sorte… anormal._

_« Je l'aide pourtant à faire ses devoirs, tous les soirs… plaida-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'il est dissipé, mais il comprend bien une fois qu'on lui a expliqué… »_

_L'institutrice se pencha vers Chikako et plissa les yeux._

_« Madame Sakuma, Ryûichi n'est dans cette école que depuis deux mois, et je sais bien qu'il est arrivé en cours d'année, ce qui n'est jamais facile, mais il a beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer à la classe. Il a huit ans, mais… il réagit parfois comme un enfant de deux ans plus jeune. »_

_Chikako se raidit, indignée. Qu'était en train d'insinuer cette harpie ?_

_« Ryûichi n'est pas un attardé mental, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire ! Il a peut-être des difficultés à l'école, mais en dehors de cela il est parfaitement normal ! »_

_Elle avait monté le ton, et Ryûichi leva la tête d'un air interrogateur. Il adressa un sourire à sa mère et se replongea dans son dessin._

_« Calmez-vous, madame Sakuma, je n'ai jamais prétendu que votre fils était attardé, dit très vite l'institutrice. Je veux simplement dire qu'il va falloir être attentif à… son évolution au sein de cette classe. »_

Une giclée d'eau glacée lui inonda soudain les jambes et Chikako revint avec un sursaut à la réalité.

« Ryûichi ! Mais tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille cinq minutes ! » cria-t-elle en secouant le petit garçon par le bras. Un peu interloqué, celui-ci la regarda d'un air contrit et Chikako vit alors que, en dépit de ses bottes en caoutchouc, les jambes de son pantalon étaient trempées.

Réprimant une colère qu'elle savait dirigée contre l'institutrice et non contre son fils, la jeune femme reprit sa marche. Cependant, en dépit de ce qu'elle avait affirmé un peu plus tôt, elle avait parfois l'impression que Ryûichi refusait de grandir et se conduisait volontairement comme un enfant moins âgé.

De retour au petit appartement que les Sakuma occupaient depuis un peu plus de deux mois, Chikako se changea, ainsi que Ryûichi puis, tandis que le jeune garçon jouait dans sa chambre, elle entreprit de préparer le repas, effectuant machinalement des gestes familiers auxquels elle n'avait même plus besoin de prêter attention. Ce qui était tout aussi bien, car elle avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Tout avait commencé quand Kenji, son mari, avait perdu son emploi d'électronicien. La famille avait traversé une période difficile jusqu'à ce que, trois mois auparavant, Kenji trouve une place de vendeur dans un Convenience Store. Les Sakuma avaient alors emménagé dans ce petit appartement, modeste et décrépit, mais dont le loyer était bas.

Ryûichi avait beaucoup souffert au cours de cette période, et même s'il ne s'était jamais plaint ouvertement, Chikako avait bien remarqué qu'il s'était considérablement replié sur lui-même, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas de camarades dans ce quartier à la population vieillissante où la famille avait été contrainte de s'installer.

Cependant, bien plus préoccupant était le fait de savoir que Ryûichi paraissait ne pas s'être fait d'amis dans sa nouvelle classe. Il s'agissait pourtant d'un enfant gentil et sociable, et qui n'avait rien de timide. Alors, pour quelle raison son institutrice parlait-elle de lui comme s'il était anormal ?

Chikako acheva de préparer le repas et se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit garçon. Alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte, elle s'arrêta, intriguée, entendant Ryûichi parler. Elle l'écouta un instant et réalisa avec une surprise mêlée d'inquiétude qu'il parlait de son institutrice.

« … et la maîtresse, elle croit que je suis débile, mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis pas… comment elle a dit ? Attardé. Je suis pas attardé ! »

« Ryûichi ! s'écria sa mère en entrant dans la chambre. À qui parles-tu, trésor ? »

Le garçon était assis par terre, adossé au mur. Il n'avait pas touché à ses jouets et leva vers Chikako un visage triste et abattu.

« À personne, répondit-il laconiquement.

- À personne ? Oh, Ryû-chan… » dit sa mère en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Son fils devait se sentir terriblement solitaire pour en être réduit à se parler tout seul.

« Tu sais, Ryûichi… Si tu… si quelque chose te tracasse… à l'école, par exemple… tu peux en parler avec moi. »

Le petit garçon soupira.

« Les autres se moquent de moi. Ils disent que je suis débile parce que j'arrive pas bien à écrire, mais moi je fais pas exprès… Ils disent que le directeur s'est trompé en m'inscrivant et qu'il aurait dû me mettre chez les CP », avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante de larmes refoulées.

Chikako sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son fils puisse se sentir aussi mal dans sa nouvelle école. Tout se passait pourtant bien dans son ancienne classe, même s'il avait aussi des difficultés à se concentrer et à écrire correctement.

« Mon petit chéri… ces élèves qui se moquent de toi… est ce qu'ils ont déjà essayé de te frapper ? » demanda-t-elle, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse. Ryûichi fit « non » de la tête.

« Non, mais ça me plaît pas qu'ils disent ça. Moi, je veux juste être ami avec eux… mais j'arrive pas… »

Incapable de rien répondre, Chikako le serra contre elle et embrassa ses épais cheveux bruns. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour aider son fils, et son impuissance la rendait malade.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Maman, maman ! Je peux aller jouer dehors ?

- Oui, chéri, mais ne sors pas de la résidence. »

Ladite résidence était formée d'un ensemble d'immeubles anciens, mais en dehors d'une rangée de parkings et de quelques rares bandes d'un gazon clairsemé, il n'y avait pas grand place pour s'amuser. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas un seul enfant dehors à cette heure-ci. Ryûichi, cependant, avait suffisamment d'imagination pour parvenir à jouer tout seul, et même dans ce triste décor il ne tarda pas à se changer en un rônin justicier.

Et alors que, poursuivi par une bande de redoutables brigands qui lui avaient tendu une embuscade, il avait couru se réfugier derrière le clos où étaient entreposés les conteneurs à poubelle, son regard accrocha quelque chose de rose.

Ses poursuivants aussitôt oubliés, Ryûichi grimpa sur le muret et se laissa glisser de l'autre côté. Là, posé bien en évidence sur le couvercle en plastique gris de l'une des bennes, se trouvait un lapin en peluche rose.

Un lapin en assez piteux état, il fallait le reconnaître. Il lui manquait l'œil gauche, et une de ses jambes ne tenait plus que par quelques fils. Fasciné, Ryûichi s'approcha lentement du jouet qui semblait le fixer de son œil restant, rond et noir. Sans hésiter, le jeune garçon s'en saisit et le serra contre lui.

« Viens, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de la peluche. Puisque personne ne veux de toi, moi je vais être ton ami. »

Près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'entrevue avec son institutrice, et ses rapports avec ses camarades de classe ne s'étaient guère améliorés. Ryûichi avait eu la malchance d'être pris en grippe dès le début par un certain Mamoru, jaloux du physique engageant et du caractère heureux de ce nouvel élève. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas tardé à déceler les faiblesses de Ryûichi et à les faire jouer contre lui. Et comme Mamoru, appuyé par quelques garçons de ses amis, avait beaucoup d'influence sur la classe, les autres n'avaient pas mis longtemps à l'imiter, bien que la plupart l'aient fait par lâcheté.

Mais, subitement, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance aux yeux de Ryûichi car il venait de découvrir un ami, aussi seul et rejeté que lui.

« Je vais demander à maman de te coudre un œil tout neuf, dit-il encore, comme ça tu y verras comme avant. »

Et, sans attendre, il regagna en courant l'appartement familial.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ryûichi ! Mais où as-tu déniché cette saleté ? s'écria Chikako à la vue de la peluche loqueteuse que brandissait son fils.

- Je l'ai trouvé dehors ! Il est joli, pas vrai ? C'est mon nouveau copain ! Maman, tu peux lui recoudre son œil ? Il doit avoir du mal à y voir comme ça…

- Mais chéri… Tu ne comptes tout ce même pas garder ce… cette peluche ! Et d'abord, pose-la immédiatement, elle est crasseuse et on ne sait pas où elle a traîné.

- Je l'ai trouvée sur une poubelle, avoua candidement Ryûichi sans faire mine le moins du monde de lâcher le lapin.

- Une poubelle ? Jette ça tout de suite ! cria sa mère en tendant la main vers la peluche, mais l'enfant lui échappa et alla se réfugier dans un coin de la cuisine.

- Non ! C'est mon ami, je veux le garder ! Personne ne veut de lui, mais moi oui ! » rétorqua-t-il, les joues empourprées par l'indignation. Chikako comprit soudain ce qui se cachait derrière cet engouement subit pour ce lapin crasseux et soupira. Après tout, une fois passé à la machine…

« Bon, d'accord. Tu peux le garder. Mais d'abord, il faut que je le lave, il n'a pas l'air très propre. Et après, promis, je lui coudrai un nouvel œil.

- Ah, merci maman ! » s'écria Ryûichi, rayonnant, en se serrant contre sa mère qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et prit la peluche sale pour la laver.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Voilà, trésor, il est comme neuf. Alors, comment le trouves-tu ? »

Chikako tira de derrière son dos la peluche rose et la présenta à son fils qui la regarda avec ravissement avant de s'en emparer et de la presser contre son cœur. La jeune femme avait cousu des yeux neufs au lapin, deux boutons noirs et ronds, avait consolidé les attaches des bras et des jambes et, pour parachever le tout, avait passé un nœud papillon rouge autour de son cou. Propre à présent, le jouet était d'un beau rose tendre et paraissait sortir tout droit d'une boutique.

« Oh, maman, il est magnifique ! Merci ! »

Ryûichi embrassa sa mère puis brandit la peluche à hauteur de son visage.

« Kumagorô aussi te dit merci !

- Kuma… mais, trésor, c'est un lapin, pas un ours !

- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, il vient de me le dire. Allez, Kuma-chan, on va s'amuser tous les deux ! » déclara l'enfant avant de détaler dans sa chambre.

Chikako ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Son fils conversait avec une peluche, maintenant… Mais, au moins, il avait retrouvé le sourire.

Cette nuit-là, Kumagorô dormit entre les bras de Ryûichi, et le lendemain, le jeune garçon glissa le jouet dans son cartable et l'emmena avec lui à l'école.

Naturellement, il ne fallut pas longtemps à ses camarades pour découvrir la présence de Kumagorô et, très vite, le bruit circula que « cet attardé de Sakuma » était venu en cours avec une peluche. Quelques instants plus tard, Mamoru et deux de ses satellites étaient plantés devant le pupitre de Ryûichi, ravis d'avoir trouvé un nouveau prétexte pour se moquer de lui.

« Alors, Sakuma, il paraît que tu as apporté ton doudou avec toi ? »

Ryûichi ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer son pupitre, l'air buté.

« T'es vraiment pire qu'un débile si tu as encore besoin de trimballer tes jouets avec toi à l'école… Et d'abord, montre-nous la, cette peluche !

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Tanaka, fit Ryûichi, les yeux toujours baissés, mais d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne comptait pas, cette fois, se laisser faire sans rien dire.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il répond, maintenant ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai peur d'une fille qui se promène avec une peluche ? Ah, rose, en plus ! s'écria Mamoru en exhibant Kumagorô qu'il venait, d'un geste vif, de tirer du cartable de Ryûichi. Hé, regardez, Sakuma se trimballe avec une peluche rose dans son sac ! »

Des rires coururent parmi les élèves et Ryûichi, livide de colère, repoussa brusquement sa chaise et se leva.

« Rends-le moi tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-il, et ses yeux étincelaient de fureur. Les rires s'éteignirent aussitôt, car jamais encore le « nouveau » n'avait tenu tête à Mamoru et cela allait très certainement mal se terminer.

« Quoi, minus ? Tu te crois que tu me fais peur ? répéta Mamoru en toisant Ryûichi d'un regard méprisant. Tu sais ce que je vais en faire, moi, de ta peluche minable ? Je vais la jeter dans les cabinets, au moins elle sera à sa vraie place ! »

Tout en parlant, il faisait tournoyer Kumagorô par une de ses longues oreilles, qu'il tenait pincée entre le pouce et l'index afin de bien montrer toute la considération qu'il portait au jouet de Sakuma. Soudain sa prise glissa et le lapin, après ce qui parut un gracieux saut en arc de cercle, vint le frapper en plein dans l'œil droit.

Mamoru lâcha un juron et se plia en avant, les mains pressées sur son œil douloureux et déjà larmoyant. Sans attendre, Ryûichi bondit sur lui et, de toutes ses forces, lui décocha un coup de poing dans le menton qui l'envoya directement au tapis.

Tout s'était passé très vite ; Ryûichi s'empressa de ramasser Kumagorô et le fourra dans son cartable tandis que les deux copains de Mamoru aidaient leur camarade à se remettre debout. Un silence de tombe s'était abattu sur la classe. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cette école, Mamoru Tanaka, qui régnait sur ses camarades par la force et le chantage, venait d'être défait en deux coups, portés respectivement par un lapin rose et un attardé mental ! son prestige venait d'en prendre un sacré coup, et nul doute qu'après cela il allait perdre beaucoup de son influence sur le groupe classe.

Tous n'eurent que le temps de se rasseoir avant que l'institutrice ne pousse la porte de la salle de cours. Elle remarqua bien que quelque chose était différent de d'habitude, les enfants étaient étrangement silencieux, et Mamoru Tanaka arborait un œil rouge qui commençait à gonfler et une meurtrissure au menton. Cependant, puisque tout était calme, elle préféra ne pas poser de questions et entreprit de faire l'appel.

Ryûichi n'écouta rien du cours de toute la matinée. Il avait bien vu, lui, ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Kumagorô n'avait pas glissé des doigts de Mamoru, comme tout le monde le croyait ; non, il avait bondi sur cet imbécile et l'avait tapé dans l'œil, volant littéralement au secours de Ryûichi au moyen du saut le plus beau que le jeune garçon ait jamais vu. Il l'avait défendu, même s'il n'était qu'un tout petit lapin, et il était normal, dans ce cas, qu'il ait à son tour pris la défense de son nouvel ami.

Et dans son cœur Ryûichi sut que, quoi qu'il advienne, Kumagorô serait toujours là pour veiller sur lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Quelques années plus tard…_

« Ryû-chan, c'est à nous dans trois minutes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi ! le pressa Noriko en passant la tête à la porte. Tu as fini de te préparer, au moins ?

- Oui, Nori-chan, j'arrive ! Ah, je sens qu'on va encore bien s'amuser ce soir ! » répondit Ryûichi avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de sa camarade qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le couloir.

Ryûichi jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet puis saisit Kumagorô, posé à côté du grand miroir, et le serra contre lui.

« Il faut que j'y aille, Kuma-chan, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la peluche. À tout à l'heure. Attends-moi, et ne fais pas de bêtises ! »

Juste avant de refermer la porte, le célèbre chanteur des Nittle Grasper se retourna et lança un dernier regard à son ami de toujours. Kumagorô souriait de son éternel sourire et semblait n'avoir pas bougé, mais Ryûichi savait bien qu'il venait de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Et, contrairement à ce que prétendaient les autres, il ne s'agissait pas d'un effet de son imagination.

FIN


End file.
